twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tokka is the epicness/the way she feels bellisle
She's upset/bad day. "Everybody just leave me alone, okay?" Heads for the dresser drawer to/drive her pain away.' Nothing good can come of this. "Bella, what's wrong? Talk to us.""No, Carlisle. Just leave me alone." She opens it/there's nothing. There is only leftover tears. Tears kept falling. Bella didn't know how to stop them. Mom and Dad had no right she screams."Charlie had no right to say that! He doesn't know anything about us." As the anger runs down both of her cheeks. Then she closed her eyes. Carlisle was scared. Not that he wasn't always scared when Bella was involved, but the radio was blaring and Bella hadn't made a sound for nearly an hour. And found relief in a knife. Bella smiled. The pain was gone at last. The blood flows as she cries. Tears mixed with the red falling down. All alone the way she feels. Nobody understood just how much she needed him. They only looked and judged. Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief. Carlisle knew she felt alone. But he didn't know how to help her. Bite the lip just forget the bleeding. Hiding it was the easy part. Knowing what happened and not doing anything about it was harder. Curled up she's on the floor. Dreams left her lying in a ball, sobbing. Edward had left her the second he knew what was happening. Relief left her she had hoped for something more from it. Nothing worked anymore. Her love for him was making everything worse. He leans down to comfort her. Carlisle picked up his son's fiance, or at least what was left of her, and carried her to his office. He didn't want to end her life this way, but it was the only way she could forget, and the only way they could be together. As he sank his fangs into her neck, his tears mixed with her own. She is weeping and he/wraps his arms around. "Bella, wake up. Wake up for me," the voices whispered. The tears blurred everything. And around and around her. Someone was stroking her hair softly. Bella couldn't tell who it was. The deeper you cut/the deeper I hurt. Didn't Bella know that cutting herself hurt him too? Didn't she see that? The deeper you cut/it only gets worse. Cutting numbed the pain for a while. But once the numbness left, the pain came back ten times worse.Carlisle wanted her memories of his arrogant son to leave. He wanted her to himself. Now she's slowly opening new eyes. "Carlisle?" Her voice was like music, a peal of melody that went with the crimson eyes and crystal skin. Then she opened her eyes/and found relief through his life. Bella suddenly felt hope. Maybe as a vampire, she wouldn't be so vulnerable. And put down her knives. "Promise me you won't cut anymore, Bella. You have to promise." "Carlisle, I promise." T'hen she opened her life. Talking about the past helped her control the mental war. And found relief through his eyes. Gold washed away the haze of red. Her eyes reflected what she had wanted all along: Him. And put down/she put down her life. "I love you, Isabella." Looking up, she smiled."Love you too, Carlisle." And as Carlisle took in his arms this girl he loved, needed, protected, and changed, their lips met in a brush of contact.That's when Bella and Carlisle knew that the ones they had always known as their lovers were completely wrong for them.Because they were right for each other. Category:Blog posts